Sunrise at Winter
by DarkZala11
Summary: She left them and they were left with a void no one could fill but now she's back to bring them again together or to destroy them completely? GoM Drabble series or just a plot bunny
1. Prologue

A/N: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine nor the characters in it.

This is a plotless fic, just to get my mind off it 'coz really I am on the thought that they were gays and ugh. Can't stop thinking about it.

The girl is an OC.

Read at your own risk. Not betaed.

Prologue

They had been happy once but everything started to change when she had left. There was an empty space, a void that none could fill, not the hellish trainings they have gone to or the nightmare of a motto that the Teiko Junior High have. It started to eat them alive and hence, they have been destroyed. It was only after receiving that group message that they met again after the graduation. She would be back. After two more years, she would return to them! It was then that they've talked to who would have the right to have her. And they have decided, everything would be set at the match on winter cup.

-tbc


	2. Chapter 1: First Sign

A/N: Don't like it? Don't read it.

Read at your own risk. Not betaed.

Chapter 1: The First Sign

Loud cheers could be heard all throughout the arena but a strange person wearing a grey hoodie and sweat pants could be seen walking through the hallways ignoring everything.

They were walking happily towards their assigned locker room. They have won and Kuroko was quite happy. Not just him but everyone of them were smiling, grinning like idiots if other people saw them. But none of them would care to what the others would say. They were champions!

They entered the room and they could still not contain it. Kagami was the one that started and everyone else followed after, even Riko. They all shouted making noise. Some even raised their fist and were about to shake the lockers, thankfully Hyuga saw it and was stopped quickly. One would quickly stop if the captain was holding their heads with a silent threat. It was only after some time that they have somewhat resorted to a relatively calm atmosphere.

"Well, you should change to your clothes now and then we'll celebrate!" Riko announced gladly. "I have a 70% off discount coupon! The first one that finishes gets it!"

Everyone quickly made their way to their respective lockers and grabbed their spare clothes and towel. They have to make it swiftly else someone had the coupon. All of them were hungry and in need of food. In a span of fifteen seconds, the shower was running. Riko nodded and made her way to the lounge area of their room.

However, not every male was at the shower room. The phantom sixth man stayed there with his locker door wide open. It was only after Teppei returned that Kuroko snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Kuroko, what are you doing standing there?" Teppei asked. He was wrapped in a towel with his private areas covered (chest included!).

Kuroko stared at him, opened his mouth and closed it. After some contemplation, he told the kind hearted giant. "She's back. She's here. She left a case full of energy drinks in my locker."

-tbc


	3. Chapter 2: Run

A/N: Dedicated for my first followers AstridClaire, jktaengoo, mybabyalpaca.

Not betaed.

Chapter 2: Run

Kuroko moved, ignoring everyone else and ran out of the room. Where is she? Is she still at the arena? Did she saw the game? Did she saw him win against his once captain? Did she saw how the shadow overcame the light?

"Where's he going?" Kagami asked those who finished bath first. They moved to peek at Kuroko's locker and there they saw two cases of some drink with a small note attached.

_Drink it up~!_

_Ps. Give some to your team mates._

Kuroko ran towards the exit but he did not saw her. The ones he saw where the other members of the Generation of Miracles holding their phones and talking. When Aomine saw him, he called him over and asked, "She's back, isn't she?"

-tbc


	4. Chapter 3: Sent

A/N: Dedicated for those who first favorited this story: 4DarkMirror6, farronewp, and kanbikijanai.

Not betaed.

Chapter 3: Sent

"How?" Kuroko asked them. How did they now? Did she showed herself to them first? Did Akashi even know?

"Idiot," Aomine muttered when he saw the slightly troubled look on his once team mate. It was just so small it would almost be impossible to notice but he had known Kuroko before and so he saw it. "She sent a picture of your boxers to us."

_attached pic._

_Lookie~ it's Tetsu's boxie~!_

_Should I hide it somewhere?_

Kuroko stared at Aomine's phone, dumbfounded. Maybe it was a good thing that he did not take a bath quickly. Knowing her, she must have really hid his boxers.

-tbc


	5. Chapter 4: Undies Snatcher

A/N: I'll try to post once a day.

Thank you for reading!

Not betaed.

Chapter 4: Undies Snatcher

"Aren't you going to look for your boxie, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. He did not know if he was really, extremely jealous that the first person she went to is his beloved Kurokocchi or extremely happy that she was back in the country.

Kuroko then remembered and tried not to blush and laugh at the absurdity of it. They had all taken baths together before when they were in junior high so it was not that embarrassing anymore. How could one be embarrassed if she would hide all of their undies in someone else's locker? She even tried to hide it at the other club's room. There was also that one time when she posted them at the front of the first string's court. The lower strings' respect on them went higher because of that event.

_"I'll take them all and give them to your crush if you fail to reach your training quota!" She threatened._

So they were all serious and hard-working during the trainings and matches.

-tbc


	6. Chapter 5: Caught

A/N: I would appreciate reviews, you know that right?

Dedicated to .isa hope you like it ^^

Not betaed.

Chapter 5: Caught

"Your boxers still has chibi wolf prints on them, Kuroko." Midorima stated. He had just texted her asking for her location but there was still no reply. "Did you have extra? Or are you going to go home without changing clothes?"

"I have to look for it." Kuroko replied with almost no emotion. It was then that he received a text message from Akashi saying that the boxers is with him. Ah. He prayed to himself that it wasn't seen by any Rakuzan players or members, that would be really embarrassing since they knew not who have hidden it there.

Kuroko bi and left his once team mates and made his way to the Rakuzan's designated room. He could already see the door when he bumped into the undies snatcher.

-tbc


	7. Chapter 6: Seconds of Evil

A/N: For 1827alouette6927.

Not betaed.

Chapter 6: Seconds of Evil

"You're here." Kuroko murmured, his voice so low that the person he was talking to had almost missed it. She was there, standing in front of him. He had not taken in her appearance yet when all of a sudden, she lunged at him.

She gave him a bear hug and a quick kiss on his right cheek and bolted away from him. When she was near the corner, she turned back and waved. "Congrats Kuro-tan! See you soon~!"

Then she turned again and ran as if the hounds of hell were on her feet.

Just like that. Just a few seconds that did not even reached a full one minute, she was gone.

He did not even notice the note that she stuck on his back.

_I lost my boxers._

-tbc


End file.
